Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to priority based depopulation of storage ranks in a computing storage environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. The storage of electronic data is one of the most important aspects of the digital age as consumers and businesses increasingly rely on persistent, efficient and reliable access to this necessary data. Because of the importance of this data, a variety of methods and systems have been developed to provide redundant and efficient data access to ensure the availability of the data.
Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Data storage systems, or disk storage systems, are utilized to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives and storage controllers that have several components within, such as arrays, ranks, device adapters, host adapters, and processor complexes, each with a specific set of capacities. These data processing systems typically require a large amount of data storage. Customer data, or data generated by users within the data processing system, occupies a great portion of this data storage.